Cuantas maneras de decirte que te amo
by Boddy.neko
Summary: porque si me hubiera casado contigo, èl serìa quien estuviera conmigo en este momento.KibaHina un intento de lemon, muy leve por cierto


Naruto no es mío, sólo tomo a sus personajes prestados para darle vida a mi historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**//¿Cuántas maneras de decirte que te amo?//**_

_Eres mía..._

_Sólo mía..._

_De nadie más..._

_Aunque le digas que lo amas..._

_Sé que sólo me amas a mí..._

_Aunque te derrita su calor..._

_Sé que mi esencia te enardece..._

_Aunque te envuelvas entre su fragancia..._

_Sé que quieres embriagarte con mi aroma..._

_Porque aunque te hayas vestido de blanco y hayas caminado de su brazo..._

_Yo sé que tú sueñas con sólo ser mía..._

_Aunque duermas a su lado..._

_Sólo sueñas conmigo..._

_Aunque duermas con él..._

_Me dedicas cada uno de tus sueños..._

_Porque eso son... sueños... _

_Y por eso son de quien son... míos... todos tus sueños son sólo míos..._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo __**ai shiteru**__ ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

-...quédate un poco más... por favor... - se acomodó quejumbrosamente sobre el pecho aún desnudo y húmedo de él...

-...no puedo... - bostezó perezosamente-... tengo que irme...

Sus finos y delicados brazos rodearon su abdomen, sintiendo claramente la fricción de sus palmas contra su piel... arrebatándole un repentino suspiro que jugueteó por unos segundos con su negro flequillo.

-... anda Naruto-kun... quédate un poco más... sip?... aunque sea un poquito...

-no kirei... tengo que... - otro flojo bostezo-... ir a una... a una misión... - levantó aun adormilado un brazo para estirarse... pero de inmediatamente lo dejó caer en la cama flojamente.

...esperó unos minutos más mientras se quedaba dormida nuevamente entre sus brazos... Cuando sintió todo el peso de ella sobre su pecho, supo que de nuevo dormía.

Lentamente se giró para que fuera resbalando... hasta depositarla sutilmente en la cama...

Se vistió como pudo, sin encender la luz y aun con los ojos cerrados por la somnolencia... se sentó a la orilla de la cama, concentrándose en mandar al carajo al sueño de su cuerpo...

De pronto observó su habitación con detenimiento; hacía poco menos de un mes que había unido su vida a otra persona y su casa estaba impecable... en ese momento reflexionó que nunca imaginó nada de lo que en esos momentos acontecía en su vida: como el ver su casa tan escombrada y limpia, tampoco imaginó que a los dieciocho años estaría casado con una hermosa y tierna dama... como Hinata; no creyó nunca que elegiría compartir el resto de su vida con ella; él no se sentía merecedor de tenerla a su lado, por eso no se había decidido en decirle nada antes, por temor a nunca poder llegar a ser lo suficientemente ninja y hombre para ella; pero aun así... se sentía muy feliz de que fuera ella quien se encontrara al otro lado de su cama... reclamando su calor a cada quejidito que daba, estaba orgulloso de la decisión de casarse con ella, y si tuviera que dar su vida por la de su dama, lo haría sin dudar...

Recargó sus codos en sus piernas y sostuvo con pesadez su cabeza entre sus manos... no quería ir a esa misión, en verdad que no, él no quería ser el guardaespaldas de nadie más que no fuera su esposa, no quería y no deseaba desperdiciar valioso tiempo que bien podría utilizarlo para estar con ella... para seguir en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama... sólo con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó decididamente, agarró sus llaves del tocador y se dispuso a salir... pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco ya estando con una mano en la perilla de la puerta, dio media vuelta... lenta... y sigilosamente... y observó a aquella enviciante figura formada entre las sábanas...

-_ai shiteru Hinata- chan... MI Hinata- san_... - susurró con notable ternura en la voz y un suspiro.

Salió por completo de la alcoba y cerró despacio la puerta.

O o O o O o O o O

-¡Hey, Baka, muévete!- Kiba gritaba al rubio desde lejos.

-¡espérenme!

El equipo de misión de Naruto lo esperaba desde hacía ya media hora justo en la esquina de su casa (n.n' sin comentarios) precisamente para evitar la impuntualidad y el retraso de este. Esta vez el grupo se conformaba de Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, y por su pollo... Naruto- kun.

-lo que faltaba, un irresponsable en el equipo- dijo Shikamaru con flojera- que problemático va a ser esto.

Comenzaron a caminar, algunos serios, callados, de por sí aburridos... a excepción de dos personitas... y un mini perro... un rubio ojiazul, que iba silbando alegremente por el camino que andaban, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... o de bigote a bigote?... como sea; y un castaño de peinado alborotado...

-mmm- pensó- y... ¿Qué te sucede?- Sasuke miraba al ojiazul por el rabillo del ojo, pero como siempre no se dignaba a dirigirle su honesta pregunta ya formulada en la mente "¿a caso acontece algo nuevo e interesante en tu patética e inútil vida?

-nada, no me pasa nada- rodó los ojos y disfrazó su sonrisita en un puchero disimulado- simple y sencillamente vengo un poco más feliz- sonrió mostrando los dientes- no se nota?

-¡eha, a que es por Hinata! ¿No es así Naruto?- exclamó Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿y?- el Uchiha levantó una ceja de forma curiosa.

-¿qué?- se desentendió de la pregunta Uzumaki.

-¿cómo es?... tú sabes... ¿cómo es en...

-ya cierren el hocico, que diga, la boca... o lo que digan tener- chilló de repente el Inuzuka. Haciendo gestos al oír a sus compañeros.

-¡vamos!, no seas aguafiestas Ki-baka- protestó el Nara.

-¿no sé a qué te refieres tú Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto de forma inocente.

-... vamos, vamos, cuéntanos un poco... - de pronto, las actitudes indiferentes de los pelinegro se transformó en curiosidad combinada con un poco de picardía- cuéntanos como te fue en tu luna de miel... - finalizó Sasuke.

-¿a qué se refieren?- ahora el que se mostraba desentendido del tema era Kiba.

-ay no,- suspiró irritado el menor de los Uchihas- por dios, todos sabemos a que referimos la pregunta, idiota.

-pues si,- interrumpió de pronto el rubio- me va bien.

-no tienes que contar tu vida marital aquí Uzumaki- gruñó el Inuzuka mientras se bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta, adelantándose al equipo por algunos pasos, siendo alcanzado de igual manera por el Uchiha.

- si vengo feliz por ella, porque... porque- repuso, y luego se rascó la nuca sonrojado-... pues porque...

-WRRRR, WRRRR- un ladrido y varios gruñidos se escucharon detrás del chico perro y del de ojos afilados.

-AHHAAAA!!!!... QUÍTENMELO, QUÍTENMELO... QUÍTAMELO KIBA!!!

Todos giraron un poco para mirar porque gritaba su rubio compañero, quien precisamente se encontraba sacudiendo sin parar su pierna, agitando desesperadamente los brazos y corriendo en círculos, chillando y gritando mientras el pequeño perrito se aferraba cada vez más de un trozo de su pantalón

-Akamaru... suelta, ¿qué no ves que te puedes enfermar?- Kiba ordenó sin mucho caso.

El Uzumaki se detuvo en seco, como estatua, al oír el comentario del castaño. El cachorro obedeció al castaño y soltó el pantalón desgarrado del rubio.

-baka- balbuceó rojito de pena.

O o O o O o O o O

Mientras tanto, se desarrollaba una acalorada conversación por teléfono en la casa de Naruto-kun.

-¿molesta?... ¿yo?... ja, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?, sólo porque se largó sin despedirse de mí, y todo para ir de guardaespaldas para una tipa cualquiera...?

_-te recuerdo que esa "tipa cualquiera" es una miembro importante de..._

-no me importa!, es una mujer que puede insinuársele cuando quiera, ¿me entiendes, Sakura?

_-tranquila Hinata, tranquila, yo sólo decía que no era para ponerse así, ten en cuenta que es una misión de trabajo..._

-sea lo que sea, ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada más que... que en estos momentos esté con...

_-con mi esposo, Hina-chan, ya bájale. En estos momentos no puede estar más que con Sasuke y los demás miembros del equipo encargado de esa misión._

-si claro- suspiró profundamente tratando de creerse lo que Sakura le acababa de decir- pero... y si se cubren mutuamente?... qué tal si los dos nos engañan Sakura-chan?...¿y qué tal si...

_-YA HINATA!!_- exclamó una alterada pelirrosa- _ya deja de pensar negativamente carajo, mejor piensa que te ama, que eres su adoración y que..._

-no se enamorará de la "otra con la que me engañe, ¿no?

-_ahy... -_suspiró_- de verdad que no sé como te ha soportado Naruto..._- se dio cuenta de lo dicho después de un segundo y se calló al instante.

-...

_-gomen Hinata-chan... yo... yo no..._

-...

_-¿Hina-chan?_

-¿qué?- respondió de muy mala gana.

_-sólo quise decir que él es muy dulce, y todas la mujeres querrían a alguien así, que las ame tanto como el te ama a ti, porque... tú sabes que eres lo que más quiere y..._

-ay si ya sé..."que soy toda su vida y todo eso"...¿no?- dijo en forma burlona la Hyuuga- mejor luego nos vemos Sakura-chan.

-_está bien, Hinata-chan_, _como quieras_- contestó resignada Sakura- _luego nos vemos._

-..

Pero antes de decir algo más... le colgó. ¿cómo era capaz de hablarle así de SU esposo?, tratándose de Naruto, no soportaba que alguien le hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, le chocaba que los "tipos" de la aldea hablaran mal de él, pero odiaba más que las mujeres hablaran cosas buenas. Era confuso, pero simplemente no le gustaba oír comentarios como "Naruto se ha vuelto muy apuesta Hina-chan", "Naruto se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte ¿no Hinata?" o en último caso "... todas las mujeres querrían a alguien así..."

-todas las mujeres querrían a alguien así- se repitió molesta- yo sé que soy su vida, y que me ama; tanto como él es la mitad de mi vida...

Se metió a ragañadientes al baño, tenía que despejar su mente por unos minutos, así que decidió darse un baño de tina. Quizás hasta se le olvidaba que Naruto podría estar...

O o O o O o O o O

-muévanse- bufó con irritación Sasuke. Shikamaru estaba detrás de ellos dos, de él y de Kiba. Los cuatro medio platicaban, Naruto le relataba algunos detalles de su luna de miel al Nara. Y el Uchiha murmuraba algo al Inuzuka, era algo sobre darse prisa.

-... y entonces, Hinata me dijo que me amaba justo cuando...

-ya cierra la boca Uzumaki!- exclamó algo alterado el chico perro, ya estaba suficientemente harto de aguantar sus intimidades desde que salieron, odiaba que hablara así de su mejor amiga, de verdad lo detestaba- ...comienzas a darme asco.

Naruto puso carita de puchero, mientras que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de algo...

-¿qué tanto le miras al baka, Sasuke?- comentó el chico problemático.

Los otros dos se detuvieron, tratando de reconocer a cual de los dos "bakas" se refería. Pero se dieron cuenta al ver que Uchiha miraba las rodillas del rubio.

-si, Sasuke-baka, ¿qué me ves?...espera- se dirigió a ver al Nara- ¿me has dicho baka a mí?

-que eres un estúpido...- interrumpió el de ojos afilados.

-¿qué?- respondió curioso y enfadado el Kyyubi.

-que has olvidado tus shurikens, no traes tu estuche de shu-ri-kens.

El rubio se buscó desesperadamente entre la ropa, agitaba esquizofréniticamente los brazo... de pronto se resignó y agachó la cabeza. Pero al pensar en que tenía la posibilidad de regresar a su casa para estar con su esposa... que diga... de regresar a buscar sus armas.

-ni lo pienses.

-¿eh?- respondió aun embobado por pensar en su hermosa mujer.

-que no vas a regresar, no tú- sentenció el mismo Uchiha- seguro que los has dejado en tu casa a propósito, sólo para regresarte con Hinata a...

-no, no es cierto eso, no los olvidé a propósito.

-de todos modos,- replicó el Nara- seguro te tardarás mucho, así que mejor vaya uno de ellos dos.

Naruto se dio media vuelta, tratando de ignorarlos, pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Shikamaru lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo levantó para pasarlo al lado de él, aún sin bajarlo al suelo.

-que vaya Sasuke- dijo aburrido.

-Iie, iie,- Naruto comenzó a sacudir violentamente la cabeza- jamás!- cruzó sus brazos y volvió a hacer un puchero.

-bueno, qué problemático eres, entonces... Kiba.

-no, jamás dejaría entrar a mí casa, con MI esposa a ninguno de esos dos...

Antes de concluir su drama, Shikamaru se dio cuenta que ya no tenía al ojiazul...

-que demonios...- el rubio reaccionó cuando se encontraba estampado en la pared, sintiendo como era presionado contra la misma por otra fuerza-... su... suéltame... Ki...Kiba...- comenzaba a faltarle el aire, y su garganta estaba siendo lastimada por el codo del Inuzuka.

-¿de quién desconfías... de Hinata o de mí?

¿cómo podía ser posible que el baka que tenía contra la pared fuera el mismo que le robara el sueño a su amiga?... a la chica que más quería, a una persona tan importante para él, alguien que le confiaría su vida a un estúpido que desconfía de ella.

Los ojos de Kiba no le eran del todo agradables, estaban entrecerrados, fijos en sus ojos azules, lo miraba intensamente, no quiso pensar en que quizá lo miraba con... con odio, con ira y con unas tremendas ganas de golpearle... ¿por qué? mientras lo presionaba con el codo y una rodilla en su estómago.

-¿qué... celoso, Kiba?- preguntó como si nada Sasuke.

Entonces sí que Naruto se confundió, casi no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero comprendió lo comentado por el Uchiha.

-¿cómo... que... ce... celoso Kiba?- intentó regresarle la misma mirada, pero pronto recibió más fuerza contra su cuerpo, o Kiba estaba enfadado o sólo tenía ganas de dejarlo como calcomanía en la pared.

-no me cambies el tema, Uzumaki, ¿de quién desconfías, de Hinata o de mí?

Pronto ya no pudo resistir más, y dejó escapar un grito al sentir como la rodilla del chico perro le era enterrada en el estómago...

-obvio que de ustedes... de ti, maldita sea... suéltame, imbécil...

Por fin fue liberado, y tan rápido como Kiba le quitó las "garras de encima", se dejó resbalar un poco en el muro.

-no permitiré que desconfíes de Hinata, no sé cómo se ha fijado en ti, pero lo ha hecho, y lo menos que le debes es respeto, ¿entiendes?

-¿cómo que celoso, Kiba?- repitió la anterior pregunta, con una mano en el pecho y con otra en la garganta.

-¿yo?...¿celoso?... bah, simple y sencillamente me molesta que pienses mal de mi imoto-san, eso es todo baka.

-¿seguro?

Kiba, comenzó a caminar sin hacerle caso al rubio, con su pequeño perrito aun lado...

-KIBA...¿SEGURO?- preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-...si, Uzumaki, estoy seguro...

O o O o O o O o O

-pobre de Sakura-chan, seguramente Sasuke le ha de engañar a cada oportunidad que se le presente... espero que Naruto-kun piense en mí cada que... que tenga la tentación de tocar a alguien más.

Estaba ya recargada en la puerta del baño, envuelta en una toalla, acababa de salir de la ducha, pero no le había servido de mucho porque aún seguía pensando en lo mismo. Ya había una enorme mancha en la pared debido a la humedad de su cabello, y algo de frío invernal empezaba a colarse por las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas. Concluyó una sola cosa: que tenía frío y que quería dormir otro poco. Se despegó del muro perezosamente, pero en el momento en el que comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación... unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron... una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente después... habría regresado?... habría regresado para estar con ella?... entonces ella tendría la oportunidad de pedirle que abandonara ese trabajo de misiones donde protegiera a cualquier estúpida mujer con la que pudiera coquetear.

Otra vez llamaron a la puerta, esta vez con más urgencia, más rápido...

Corrió con la intención de abrir, pero ya frente a la puerta se detuvo... quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-¿qué pasa?- se burló con inocencia- ¿qué no traes llaves?

-...¿mmm?...- se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-Ya pasa, bobito, ¿qué no ves que te estaba esperando?- infló las mejillas haciendo un ligero puchero.

Se giró, dándole la espalda a la entrada y se cruzó de brazos. Se oyeron las llaves entrar a la chapa, y como forcejearon un poco con la puerta. Cuando por fin la luz de la calle se vislumbró dentro de su hogar, se giró, emocionada porque su Naruto-kun hubiera regresado...

-Kiba-kun...

Al oír su nombre, otra vez pronunciado de la única forma en que ella lo llamaba, le había hecho sonreir ampliamente, le hacía un vuelco en el estómago al saberse recordado por la joven Hyuuga... pero algo no cuadró bien en ella... La sonrisa se esfumó, sus músculos se tensaron... y todo esto decepcionó un poco al Inuzuka, él sabía que su visita iba a ser de imprevista, pero no creía que le fuera a parecer desagradable...

Para más sorpresa, la chica volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma mucho más entusiasta, con mucha más intensidad, y antes de que pudiera notarlo,... ella corrió a abrazarlo.

Por unos segundos quedó inmóvil debido al cambio tan repentino de actitud, pero así como escuchó un sollozo de parte de la chica, le correspondió el abrazo. Con el mismo calor en el pecho que recordaba desde hacía un buen tiempo, pues él sabía que por mucho que estuviera casada con el rubio, nadie le quitaría su lugar ya marcado en el corazón de ella, este hecho era el que le llenaba de orgullo, le hacía sonreír feliz de la vida al recordar que pasara lo que pasara ella lo querría demasiado, y él a ella, aunque no fuera de la misma manera...

-hola, Hinata..- le susurró mientras recargaba su mejilla en la cabeza a la Hyuuga. Aspirando disimuladamente el aroma húmedo y limpio de su cabellera.

-hola Kiba-kun...- a penas y logró escucharla, para después recibir un apretón más fuerte de ella.

-yo también te extrañé, y mucho.

De pronto, algo se revolvió dentro de la chaqueta de Kiba, haciendo que la pelinegro se separara de él abruptamente... estaban ahogando a Akamaru, quien protestó haciéndose notar presente, saltó fuera de la chamarra de su amo y sin dejar de mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados, se sentó a un lado de Kiba.

Sólo al estar separados, el Inuzuka notó las condiciones de su amiga, lo que le hizo sonrojar inmediatamente.

-Hin... -su garganta se secó, y carraspeó un poco- ... ajam... Hinata, porque no primero te vas a vestir.

Ella sólo sonrió ante la expresión de su amigo, aunque hubiera pasado algún tiempo, seguía con algunos rasgos aniñados, u esas eran algunas de las actitudes por las que lo adoraba.

Lo invito a sentar, mientras se vestía, y corrió a su cuarto.

O o O o O o O o O

- Kiba-kun está aquí... conmigo, después de todo un mes sin vernos me ha venido a visitar...- La Hyuuga comenzó a rebuscar como histérica entre su closet algo cómodo pero bonito para arroparse... sacaba impulsivamente cierta prenda, la scaneaba rápidamente y si no le gustaba la lanzaba hacia la cama, así continuó hasta que por fin halló algo de su gusto. Era algo sencillo, no necesitaba plancharlo, así que sentó en una orilla de la cama...

se desató la toalla y comenzó a revolverse el cabello para secarlo...

-AAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Su corazón hubiera podido salir corriendo si no estuviera preso en su pecho... entre todo el montón de ropa que había dejado regada en el colchón, se movió "algo", se paseaba y se revolcaba debajo de toda las prendas, espantando a la pelinegro...

-¡¿qué sucede... ?!

-ahahhh!!... Kiba-kun!!!

La chica corrió hacia su amigo, quién al primer grito llegó hasta su habitación para ver qué le ocurría. Ella se ocultó detrás de él, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del castaño.

Este, a su vez, la miró por sobre el hombro, aún sin entender por completo que sucedía, pero ella señaló desde atrás hacia la cama, hacia el montón de ropa "viviente" que la había espantado.

El joven se armó de valor, con un suspiro y algunas palpitaciones de su corazón ordenando no acercarse o dejaría de latir. Se acercó un poco temeroso, tratando de controlar que no le temblara el cuerpo, pues debía darle seguridad a su amiga...

Con las puntas de los dedos, levantó lentamente prenda por prenda, tratando de descubrir qué se movía debajo de todo ese desastre. Justo cuando quitaba de encima lo último... su corazón dio un gran respiro al descubrir al culpable...

- Akamaru... ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Al oír a su amigo hablarle al perrito, la pelinegro alzó el rostro y... efectivamente, en su cama, acostado con las patas para arriba, se encontraba el cachorro, revolcándose en la colcha. No pudo evitar un profundo suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa... ¿cómo pudo ser tan boba para espantarse con un perro? Escuchó de pronto unos ladridos, y de inmediato sintió a Kiba tensarse por completo, y escuchó el gracioso sonido que hizo al pasar saliva con dificultad...

-¿qué pasa Kiba-kun?- preguntó alzándose de puntillas para alcanzarle la altura de los oídos.

-...?...- no pudo salir nada más del chico perro, que no fuera un gemidito nerviosos en forma de pregunta.

-¿qué te sucede?

-es que... es que Akamaru me ha dicho algo...

-¿y qué te ha dicho Kiba-kun?- la voz de Hinata era como de niña pequeña.

-él me ha dicho que... que tú... que no te has... que aún no estas... vestida...

El Inuzuka quedó unos segundos más en silencio, si de por si estaba nervioso... lo que Akamaru le había dicho lo estaba orillando a un ataque de nervios, quedó esperando alguna reacción rápida de su amiga, esperaba que corriera fugazmente en busca de una bata o algo con qué cubrirse... pero nada. Luego reparó en que quizá no se movía porque él era quien la cubría, así que decidió cerrar fuertemente los ojos...

-¿no vas a vestirte?- preguntó para apresurar a la chica.

Ella se despegó de su amigo, lenta y sigilosamente. Aunque él tenía los ojos cerrados, podía notar la presencia de Hinata caminar al lado suyo, podía oler con toda nitidez el aroma de su piel combinado con un exquisito olor a jabón de esencia de rosas... no contuvo las ganas de aspirar profundo aquella dulce fragancia... y suspiró.

-¿por qué suspiras Kiba-kun?... o quizá sea... ¿por quién?

Dejó de respirar por un momento, había sido demasiado obvio, así que lo había notado, ¿qué le iba a decir?, era su mejor amiga y no estaba acostumbrado a decirle mentiras, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente...

-... por... por una chica...- se dijo idiota una y otra vez, se suponía que tenía que decirle una mentira para que no sospechara nada.

-... ah si?... y puedo saber qué chica es?- no podía verla, eso estaba claro, pero algo en la voz de ella le decía que estaba un poco molesta. Imaginándose que sería una real estupidez decirle "por ti", y que quizá era esa sospecha lo que le molestaba, decidió mentir... ahora si.

-es... amiga mía...- kuso. Ahora sí que se enojaría, él sabía que su compañera de equipo era posesiva, y que le molestaba saberse cortejada por otro que no fuera Naruto. Pues en alguna ocasión, un ninja de la arena la invitó a salir, y como si le hubiera pedido hacer el amor con él, se indignó tanto que ofendida se oculto todo el tiempo tras su celoso novio Naru-chan, y sólo atinó a reclamarle el porqué la invitaba a salir teniendo novio. Tragó saliva. Esto no pintaba bien, pues no quería recibir una bofetada de la Hyuuga; así que decidió seguir parloteando- es una muy buena amiga mía- intentó sonar más seguro.

-eso quiere decir que... ¿no puedo saber?...

-...- se mordió el labio para no hablar otra vez de más.

-sabes Kiba-kun? Yo estoy enamorada de alguien... y yo sé que él también me quiere... aunque no estoy segura si lo hace tanto como yo a él...

-...Naruto...- concluyó en un suspiro hastiado.

-... no... no es Naruto...

Debido a la sorpresa del "comentario", Kiba estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, pero recordó inmediatamente y se contuvo. Así que se limitó a presionar los puños, estrujando a su vez la última prenda que aún sostenía en una de las manos.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, cómo que no era Naruto de quien estaba enamorada; para él, Naruto no era la mejor persona del mundo, de hecho, no era del todo agradable que su mejor amiga se hubiera ido a vivir con un tipo como ese rubio desabrido, pero ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de tenerlo que soportar, y ahora tendría que lidiar con otro estúpido. Para él, no existía ningún hombre lo suficientemente bueno ni merecedor del amor de Hinata, es decir, no había nadie que fuera tan gentil, amable, lindo y cariñoso para ella; porque si por él fuera, se habría robado a la linda "niña", y él mismo se encargaría de hacerla feliz, de protegerla, cuidarla y defenderla... pero no, ella había preferido a Naruto, lo había elegido al Uzumaki antes de que él hubiera juntado el valor para...

-... me gustaría decirle a esa persona, que la quiero tanto...

-¿ah si?- se giró y dio la espalda a la chica.

-Kiba-kun?- el pronunciar su nombre tiernamente, sólo eso bastaba para derretir a su compañero... y eso, la muy malvada lo sabía.

-...¿si Hinata?- ya se esperaba lo que seguía, se había notado tanto su molestia que ella le reclamaría algo de su felicidad y todo eso, pues fue lo mismo que le dijo cuando le expreso su desacuerdo con su unión con Naruto... de nuevo, sus celos lo tenían a pasos de delatarle... _"¿celos?"_

-... podrías... darme la prenda que tienes en la mano... onegai?

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sinceramente, quería ver la aquella ropa antes y después de puesta, sólo por... "curiosidad". Levantó levemente la mano y... sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente, una especie de escalofríos junto con un ardiente calor le envolvieron en un segundo... en su mano... en SU mano... tenía prensadas unas bragas... unas lindas braguitas rosas, de encaje y algo diminutas; y lo que más le hacia echar humo por las orejas, era que pertenecían a...

-¿Hin... Hin... Hinata?- el Inuzuka tartamudeó y tragó saliva con dificultad, y estaba a punto de estirar la mano, darle su ropa y salir corriendo cuando... La pelinegro se pegó a él, abrazándole lentamente por detrás, pegando suavemente su propio cuerpo al de su amigo, Kiba sintió claramente los delicados brazos de la Hyuuga paseándose alrededor de su torso, hasta quedar sobre su pecho, su cuerpo tembló inevitablemente, un suspiró vanamente disimulado y un gemido apenas audible fueron las reacciones que provocó un abrazo de ella.

-Kiba...- se paró de puntillas de nuevo, acercó sus labios al oído del castaño y se dedicó a susurrar sutilmente- ... sabes que yo... que a quien quiero también es mi amigo... ¿mi mejor amigo?- perdió toda sensibilidad, alguien tan bobo como él no podía tener el honor de ser el mejor amigo de Hyuuga Hinata... se había equivocado al pensar eso, había cometido la torpeza de emocionarse con ese simple y sencillo abrazo. Puso sus manos sobre las de la pelinegro y trató de seguir con su "charla".

-... ah sí?... - por alguna extraña razón, quería darse importancia, necesitaba decirle sin decirle, hablarle del "asunto " sin que se diera cuenta-... yo también estoy... quiero decir... creo que yo también estoy enamorado de ella, de mi mejor amiga.

Las pequeñas manos de la Hyuuga estrujaron la chaqueta del Inuzuka. Y se acercó mucho más a él, que hizo rozar su nariz con el cuello del chico.

-¿Hinata?

-¿si, Kiba-kun?

-vas enfermarte- acarició los brazos que le rodeaban.

-¿a quién le importaría?.

-a mí, yo no quiero verte enferma- afirmó con un intentó de pucherito mientras se desataba del amarre de su amiga.

-ni siquiera te enterarías- susurró.

-¿por qué no?- se giró lentamente- ¿por qué no me enteraría?- la tomó por los hombros y se agachó un poco, para estar a la altura de ella.

-...- no pudo contestar, agachó su grisácea mirada y la escondió bajo su flequillo.

Él tomó su delicado rostro con mucha sutileza, y le levantó para que le mirase a los ojos, Hinata no atinó a hacer más que entrecerrar los ojos, sentía un delicioso escalofrío recorrerle al sentir el aliento de Kiba chocando contra sus labios. Sentía la necesidad hincharle las venas, requería con urgencia un beso, pero curiosamente no de Naruto, sino de alguien de quien siempre quiso probar...

-¿qué sucede Hinata? ¿por qué... por qué ya no sales a misiones con nosotros?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo ocurrido, se suponía que a continuación tendría que haber un beso, no una reclamación, así que frunció el ceño, queriendo reclamar, pero... Kiba no estaba del todo enfadado, de hecho, su rostro denotaba cierto aire de tristeza... así que decidió no decir nada, bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia un lado.

-vamos Hinata, ¿qué acaso ya no me tienes confianza?- trató de sonreír, pero inevitablemente su sonrisa desapareció al notar que quizá había atinado a la respuesta...

ahora si se enfado, sus facciones cambiaron a total enojo, se enderezó y respiró hondo, a lo mejor había cometido un error al visitar a una chica que no le tenía siquiera confianza, le dolía pensar que su amiga ya no platicara con él por haber encontrado a su mejor amigo en otro.

Su mente viajó a miles de respuestas, pero no halló ninguna mejor... a no ser que...

-... es por Naruto... no?- habló casi en un murmullo, dudando incluso si ella lo habría oído, cuando notó un encogimiento de parte de ella, juntando sus manos y subiéndolas a la altura de su busto, cubriéndose un poco al menos. Si que lo había oído.

-...

-¿te ha lastimado?

-...

-¡¿te ha lastimado?!- repitió levantando un poco la voz.

-...

-Hinata, si él te ha hecho algo, sólo dime y yo...

-Kiba- sollozó.

¿Kiba? Que él recordase, ella nunca le había llamado Kiba, no sin el kun, y no de esa forma. Qui´za había ofendido a su Naru-chan, pero el simple hecho de pensar en que alguien le hubiera hecho algo, le hacía presionar con fuerza sus puños.

-él no me ha hecho nada... no ha hecho nada más que tratar de hacerme felíz...

-entonces porque hace más de un mes que no te vemos, estamos preocupados...

-por una promesa- interrumpió.

-una promesa?¿qué tipo de promesa?

-con Naruto, una promesa con Naruto-kun.

-no entiendo- le hastiaba bastante que le hablara las cosas por partes.

-yo no soportaba verle con Sakura-chan- se abrazó a sí misma, sobando sus brazos- tampoco que estuviera con Ino-chan, no soportaba verlo con nadie, con ninguna mujer a diez metros de distancia- se mordió un poco los labios- no lo soportaba y no lo soporto aún- sus manos comenzaron a pellizcar un poco su piel, hasta que el castaño le detuvo y las tomó entre las suyas- me dolía y ardía en rabia cuando platicaba con cualquier fémina, y yo...

-¡demonios Hinata!- soltó de pronto el moreno- ¿y por eso te encierras como animal en cautiverio?- la miró furioso- ¿para no verle mientras conversa con su compañera de equipo? ¿para no mirar como habla con la esposa de Sasuke?¿o con las esposas de ellos? ¿eh?- la volvió a tomar de los brazos, pero esta vez con fuerza.

-no- dijo ahogadamente.

-no ¿qué?- preguntó con irritación.

-él tampoco quería verme cerca de ningún hombre, también le hervía la sangre al verme cerca de algún amigo suyo, y menos amigo mío, ni de Sasuke-kun, ni de Shika-kun, y mucho menos de tres personas en especial, de Shino-kun, Neji nii-san o...- se detuvo de repente.

-¿o?

-... me lastimas Kiba-kun...- la soltó de inmediato, avergonzado de dañarle sin darse cuenta, por ser tan estúpido y no tocarla suave, como se debe- gracias.

-¿o?- desvió el tema.

-...- lentamente guió su mirada por el suelo hasta toparse con las suya.

-¿conmigo?- ella asintió temerosa- ¿por qué?

-por ser tan cercano a mí.

-ya entiendo- habló con la mirada perdida.

-él prometió no volver a hablarle a ninguna chica...

-¿y tú?

-prometí no salir de aquí sin avisarle a dónde iba y con quién.

-¿estás loca, tonta, enferma, o qué?- la abrazó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-... es en serio Kiba-kun, hablo muy en serio.

-yo también hice esa prengunta muy en serio.

-enamorada y celosa, eso es lo que estoy.

-...- pensó un momento y luego tragó saliva graciosamente- entonces tu marido nos va a matar.

-¿por qué?- preguntó desde su cuello- ¿a quienes?

_**..tú..**_

-¿cuánto tiempo?

-no lo sé.

-vamos, dime ¿cuánto tiempo?

-¿cuánto tiempo puedes darme?

-una hora.

-¿una hora?, ¿y para qué una hora?, sólo voy, la saludo, le doy mi nuevo número y me regreso.

-si, si Ki-baka, como digas, pero por si quieres, le diré a Shikamaru, entre los dos podremos inventar algo...

-¿seguro?

-completamente.

-bien, Sasuke, aún no sé porque confío en el mejor amigo de Naruto, pero da igual.

-entonces, tú decides cuando.

_**..yo..**_

-¿lo tienes?

-si.

-no se dio cuenta ¿verdad?

-no.

-entonces, que comience.

-más te vale que de resultado Sasuke.

-claro...- Sasuke giró un poco la cabeza, mirando la pierna de Naruto- si que es rápido ese perro.

-por su puesto- presumió Kiba.

-¿qué tanto le miras al baka, Sasuke?- comentó el chico problemático.

_**..nunca, siempre..**_

-Kiba-kun...

-¿qué sucede Hinata?

-podrías abrazarme más... onegi?- se acurrucó más en el pecho del joven.

-claro- curiosamente ya no se sentía nervioso, ahora estaba enternecido con la voz de Hinata al pedirle un abrazo más fuerte.

El oler de su cabello era dulce, tanto que se le hacía agua la boca al olfatearlo, llenó sus pulmones con una mezcla de aromas completamente deliciosos, rosas, jazmín, miel, humedad... sin tenerlo planeado, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amiga, lentamente, disfrutando cada roce de sus dedos con la piel de ella. Reaccionando y quedándose estático unos segundos.

-¿Kiba-kun?

Pero no pudo atender a su llamado, le besó, le besó sorpresivamente, sin siquiera notar cuando se acercó lo suficiente para hacerlo, abriendo los ojos tanto como le fue posible, pero cerrándolos poco a poco mientras sentía cada roce de sus labios mutuamente. Así como comenzó, terminó con el beso, haciéndole seguir instintivamente su aliento, acercándose un poco más a su rostro.

-¿Kiba-kun?- su pregunta tuvo por respuesta un gemidito interrogativo. Se acercó a su oído y respiró varias veces (mala mala malvada)- quiero que mi mejor amigo me ame...

Kiba abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba a punto de gritarle un QUÉ, cuando ella le puso un dedo en los labios- porque yo lo amo...

-...

-¿Kiba-kun?

-...- estaba furioso, ella estaba jugando con él, con sus emociones, con sus reacciones o qué demonios pasaba...?

_-... tú eres mi mejor amigo...- susurró._

No lo evitó, no pudo evitarlo, no evitó sonreír, sentirse triunfante, sentirse superior, sonreír al recibir toda esa descarga de emociones...

-¿quién es Kiba?

-¿qué?

-¿quién es?

-¿quién?

-la chica por quien suspiras...- dijo bajando su altura, tirándole suavemente de la morena mano.

-...- volvió a dejar escapar una sonrisa, pero esta vez combinada con un suspiro, él no era el único celoso.

-contéstame- frunció el ceño y se sentó de mala gana en la cama, tratando de cubrirse con la toalla que ahí había dejado antes- seguro que ahora piensas en ella... ¿verdad?

-si- ella volteó a verla completamente ofendida, soltándose bruscamente de su mano; pero sus labios chocaron contra los de él, quien tenía sus manos a cada lado de ella, sólo estando inclinado frente a su "amiga"

Se separó un poco, sólo para ver la carita de Hinata, y tuvo que morderse el labio al verle cerrar lentamente los ojos y chupando uno de sus labios. Se acercó de nuevo, pero ya estando a milímetros de su boca susurró.

-... tú... tú también eres mi mejor amiga, y te adoro Hinata... no sabes cuanto...

-¿en serio?

-si, pero...- su rostro se ensombreció un poco- pero, tú estas casada, y tú lo amas a él...

-¿por qué no me dices que me amas?- su rostro mostraba confusión- si tanto me "adoras", por qué...

-no lo voy a hacer, no puedo hacerlo...

-¿no me amas?

-no, yo... no digas eso, tú sabes perfectamente que yo... que eso no es cierto...

-¿entonces?

-...

-¿entonces?

-... me voy...- hizo ademán de enderezarse, pero ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

-me lo dirás.

-no.

-no te estoy preguntando, estoy diciendo que me lo dirás, yo voy a hacer que cambies de opinión...

-...- él la miró un poco sorprendido, pero pronto apareció una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- no eres capaz.

-ya lo verás...

Se aferró más fuerte a su cuello y lo besó, no obtuvo correspondencia por su parte, pero tuvo paciencia... al final de unos momentos, el siguió el beso...

Se empujó hacia atrás, tirándolo del cuello encima de ella... él gimió al sentir como hacia presión su cuerpo al de ella. Intentó sostenerse en sus manos para no lastimarla, pero a ella parecía no afectarle, le soltó del cuello detuvo sus manos, conduciéndolas directo a su cintura... bajándolas suavemente, él frotaba sutilmente la piel que recorría con sus dedos, haciéndole cosquilleos placenteros, impulsándola a elevar un poco su cadera, rozándole aquella parte tan sensible a Kiba, haciéndole gemir largamente. Ella arrojó desesperadamente el molesto bulto de ropa que tenían a un lado, acomodándose más al centro de la cama, jalando a su "amigo" de la chaqueta, para que no se desacomodara de su "lugar"... pero un ruido los sacó a los dos de su actividad... Hinata arrojó a Akamaru al suelo junto con toda la bola de ropa.

-Kiba-kun... podrías...?

-claro.

El chico se levantó y cargó a Akamaru, lo puso justo fuera de la puerta y le cerró frente a su nariz, oyendo un gruñido por reclamo. Regresó a la cama, subiendo poco a poco, observando de arriba abajo a la mujer que tenía frente, sus manitas juntas a la altura de su pecho como queriendo cubrirse, con una sonrisita tierna y nerviosa al sentirse observada desnuda, y con sus mejillas coloradas y enardecidas. Se colocó sobre ella, gateando y sin recargarse, hasta llegar a sus labios, la beso, se besaron, con tanta ternura y calor que no les permitía separarse ni para tomar aire, ni siquiera para hablar.

-sabes- susurró en su boca, en medio del beso, casi sin aire- sabes... que yo... que no necesitamos esto para...

-tú lo quisiste así Kiba-kun.

Hyuuga se mordió el labio inferior, y de inmediato acarició la espalda del Inuzuka, hasta colarse debajo de su chaqueta... como lo suponía, hacía tanto calor, y prefería usar su chamarra que andaba sin camisa o playera alguna... antes de que se pudiera excusar o decir algo, le quitó la única prenda que tenía cubriéndole el pecho... Kiba formó una sonrisa a medio lado, y sus ojos denotaron un poco de sorpresa... ¿dónde estaba la niña que conocía?, definitivamente ya no sabía si debía o no agradecerle al rubio por enseñarle "cosas" a Hinata. Notó en el rostro de su antes sólo amiga algo incómodo, así que preguntó, ella sólo se tocó la espalda, insinuando que algo el la colcha le molestaba, Kiba arrancó todas las cobijas de un tirón, abriéndolas por completo, metiendo a SU chica dentro y a él también, dándose cuenta que ya no tenía las sandalias puestas debido a sus roces con la colcha, pero no fue todo lo que notó, habían unas manitas traviesas jugando con el borde de su pantalón, bajándolo lentamente... la volvió a besar y a sentir como poco a poco, su piel tocaba y rozaba aquellas delgadas piernas, Hinata volvió a levantar sus caderas mientras Kiba se tensaba a cada vez, ella no sólo le había desprendido de sus pantalones, los quitó junto con los boxers que traía, volvieron a besarse, esta vez con un poco de desesperación, con hambre de devorarse el uno al otro por completo, tomó las manos de él de nuevo y las puso sobre su cuerpo... pero esta vez no tuvo necesidad de conducirlas, esta vez, Kiba tenía el control, y apretujó cada parte de Hinata que podía, subió y bajó desde sus piernas hasta su cintura, hasta que se preguntó la reacción que tendría si... Subió sus manos hasta los lados de sus senos, sintiendo en su boca como se agitaba la respiración de ella, paseó un poco los dedos por las curvas de la pelinegro, acercándose lenta y tortuosamente a sus pezón, estando cerca, comenzó a masajear sólo la puntita de ambos, haciendo que Hyuuga se retorciera bajo él, que estirara el cuello y que abriera un poco las piernas. Tenía una buena oportunidad de probar la piel de esa hermosa mujer que se movía pidiendo más, y él no sería tan malo para no ofrecerle más... bajó por su barbilla, con varios piquitos pasó a su cuello, donde comenzó con besos más pasionales, pasando su labio por todo el cuello, en ocasiones sacando su lengua para humedecer su labio, y mojando de paso la piel aromática de la ojiblanco, bajó lo más que pudo de su cuello, besando el comienzo de su busto, observó unos segundos el palpitar de la yugular, mientras abrazaba a Hinata, le estaba volviendo loco verla y sentirla así de "inquieta", abriendo las piernas cada vez más, poco a poco, bajó un poco, hasta llegar a su objetivo, con tanto balanceo uno de los senos de la chica le rozo la mejilla, optó por frotar sus labios, mejilla y barbilla por todo el busto de ella. Haciéndole gemir un poquito más fuerte. Le besó con los labios cerrados, hasta que no aguantó más, así que abrió lentamente la boca, llenando completamente de besos el pecho de ella, al oírle gemir, aumentó la pasión y la intensidad de los besos, hasta convertirlas en succiones y chupetones, centrándose en los rojizos y duros pezones, de vez en cuando perdiendo de lleno el control y aprisionándolos entre sus dientes.

Subió con la intensión de volverla a besar, pero cierta parte de él se atoró en la entre pierna de Hinata, haciéndoles a ambos gemir y tensarse, se sentía taaan bien, ella tenerlo tan cerca, y él sentirse completamente excitado por la mujer de sus sueños...

-Hin...- jadeaba y frotaba insistentemente su rostro en el cuello de ella-... Hinata... no necesitamos hacer ... hacer esto para... para decirte que te amo...

-¿cr... crees... crees que yo creo... eso?

-no lo sé... pero... pero yo te he amado... sin siquiera un beso...

-lo sé...

Hinata acomodó las cobijas sobre ellos, le besó tiernamente, elevó un poco las caderas. Kiba entendió de inmediato la insinuación , así que se aproximó lentamente a ella. Entró poco a poco, abriendo la boca a cada centímetro que entraba, sintiendo y disfrutando del calor que le envolvía, sentía enardecerse, arañó sin querer varias veces la espalda de su amante, haciéndola gemir más, excitándole hasta el punto de terminar de entrar de un empujón, ambos abrieron la boca para aspirar todo el aire posible, él buscó refugio en el pálido cuello... ambos, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a mover la cadera, chocando con la otra en roces desesperados por sentirse más juntos, calientes y húmedos mutuamente. Kiba entraba y salía con deleite, con gemidos fuertes y alargados, con sus sentidos concentrados en los ruidos de la chica y en el olor de su piel. Masajeó de nuevo uno de sus senos, al tiempo que mordía cuidadosamente su cuello, a la vez que palpaba vorázmente sus piernas y glúteos; todo en conjunto estaba haciendo que Hinata gimiera cada vez más y más fuerte, alzó las piernas y las enredó en la cintura del Inuzuka, para sentirle más dentro, más duro... cosa que le agradó al muchacho, quien aunmentó la velocidad de la entrada y salida del cuerpo de la ojiblanco, sus embestidas eran más fuertes, duras, más profundas y mucho más placenteras... ella paseó sus manos por su espalda desesperadamente, y comenzó a arañarla mientras sus gemidos se incrementaron hasta ya no tener control sobre ellos, Kiba dio algunas embestidas más rápidas, pero no lo soportó más al sentir ese cosquilleo que le daba el cuerpo de Hinata... también gimió más y más fuerte sin control, moviéndose ya después por las sensaciones de placer que los invadía... disminuyó su velocidad y la fuerza, hasta que ya no sintió ni rastro de fuerzas en su cuerpo... ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando el esquizofrénico palpita del corazón del otro acompañado de sus respiraciones agitadas... después de unos momentos, salió de ella de la misma manera en la que entró. La contempló, le acarició el cabello y comenzó a decirle palabras al oído... acarició de nuevo todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez con las yemas de los dedos, embelesándose con la mirada de placer y ternura de la chica, sin parar de hablarle y susurrarle sólo palabras azucaraguamieladas...

-... vámonos...- Hinata soltó una risita, haciéndole sonreir a él contagiado por su risa- ¿de qué te ries?

-¿a dónde quieres ir?

-a donde sea... contigo...

-¿a dónde?

-no lo sé, me da igual, mientras te lleve conmigo...- entonces Hinata borró su sonrisa, preocupando a Kiba.

-¿es en serio?

-claro... es lo más serio que he dicho en toda mi vida.

-no puedo, no podemos Kiba-kun.

Entonces si que el corazón del castaño se oprimió, no entendía porque no irse, y no entendía porque quedarse.

-¿por qué?

-estoy casada.

Ahora si que entendía todo, o eso creía, ¿había estado jugando con él?, sólo porque estaba insegura de su marido, lo había usado para...

-¿amas a Naruto?

-si.

Kiba quería destrozar todo, gritar, correr, se enderezó rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de ella para que se quedara con ella. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a vestirse velozmente. Hinata quiso hablar, pero pronto vió una perlilla cristalina resbalar por la manchita roja que Kiba tenía en su mejilla... había hecho algo mal?

-¿Kiba-k..

-no vuelvas a llamarme así, onegai.- el Inuzuca sollozó sacudiendo un poco los hombros.

-pero...

-lo lograste ¿no?- dijo Kiba ahogadamente- lograste... que yo... que yo te dijera que ...- terminó de abrocharse la cremallera de la chaqueta- que yo te amo...

Se levanto y caminó rápido a la puerta. Siendo alcanzado por la chica.

-no te vayas Kiba-kun- sollozó en su espalda.

-porque hiciste esto sino me amas...

-yo no dije que yo no te amara...

-no quieras componerlo Hianta.

-no lo hago- gimoteó un poco- yo te amo Kiba-kun, y demasiado.

-pero y Naruto...?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-también lo amo...

-¿qué?

-yo los amo a los dos, de la misma manera absoluta, ambos son lo mejor de mi vida.

-si me querías tanto, ¿por qué te casaste con él?

-¿quieres que te diga?

-si- se giró a abrazarla.

-... porque... porque si me hubiera casado contigo, él sería quien estuviera en este momento conmigo...

Kiba estaba a punto de contestar algo, lo que fuera, se sentía confundido. Pero una voz se escuchó desde la entrada de la casa...

-¡¡HINATA!!

-Naruto- corearon con un poco de susto.

_**..te adoro..**_

_-¿ya se tardó no?_

_-cállate Naruto._

_-si, tú fuiste el problemático que olvidó sus shurikens._

_-creo que voy a ayudarle..._

_-como quieras, baka. Oye Shikamaru... ¿quiéres ir a comer ramen?_

_-como sea, da igu..._

_-¿ramen?_

_-si, te esperaremos en el restaurante en lo que vas por Kiba._

_-Hinata ramen hinata ramen hinata ramen_

_**.. te quiero ..**_

_-ah, estoy lleno, gracias Sasuke._

_-si, he quedado como..._

_-un globo, baka, ni más ni menos._

_-si, no sé como Hinata está con alguien tan problemático a la hora de la cena como tú..._

_-Hinata?_

_-eres un tonto, Shikamaru._

_-ahora vengo, no tardo, vendré con Kiba._

_-no, Naruto, no..._

_-es tarde, Sasuke, Uzumaki tarde o temprano se acordaría..._

_**.. i love you ..**_

_-_Hinata-chan...¿dónde estás?

Naruto corrió hasta su habitación, buscando de pasada en todos los rincones que veía... legó hasta su alcoba...

Hinata estaba sentada bajo el marco de la ventana, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, llorando incesantemente, ropa tirada en el suelo, la cama alborotada, y la ventana abierta...

-¿Hinata?- se acercó presuroso y angustiado. Ella sólo levantó el rostro y en cuanto o divisó, se aferró a su cuello.

-Naruto-kun...- sollozó en el pecho de su marido.

-¿qué te ha ocurrido?¿dónde...- pensó un segundo y frunció el ceño con furia- ¿dónde demonios está Kiba?

-¿Kiba-kun? ¿qué hay con él?- Naruto destensó los músculos del rostro

- ¿qué no vino? hace más una hora que vino... ¿no?

-no.

-ah... y... ¿por qué la cama está...

-aún no la tendía.

-ah, y toda esa ropa..?

-acabo de salir de bañarme.

-ah, ¿y la ventana esta abier...

-hace calor, también por eso me bañé.

-ah... ¿qué traes en la mano?

_**..a ai shiteru ..**_

-es Naruto-kun- dijo tapándose la boca .

-lo sé... Akamaru- habló casi en puros susurros- vamos, trae eso. El cachorro buscó debajo de la cama velozmente y le dio a su amo un estuche- toma- lo puso en manos de la chica.

-¿pero esto es de Naru...

-se lo quité sin que se diera cuenta, buena excusa.

-Kiba... no te vayas...

-adiós Hinata- le dio un beso presuroso y salió por la ventana, junto con su mascota.

_**.. ti voglio bene ..**_

-esto... encontré tus shurikens...

-ah, gracias Hina-chan, ¿esta bien?

-si, es que... te extrañé.

-pero si sólo me fui por un rato...

-si, pero ya no te vayas.- y lo apretó más.

-no lo haré.- le besó, la levantó en brazos sin dejar de probar sus deliciosos labios. Depositándola en la cama.

-Naruto-kun...- suspiró al sentir los labios de su esposo recorrerle el cuello.

-si?- respondió en un gemido al empezar a acariciarle las piernas.

-¿me amas?- Naruto bajó, besó su vientre y posó su mejilla en su ombligo.

-más que a nada en el mundo...

-yo no pregunté eso...- Naruto sonrió, y le besó la cintura.

-si Hinata, te amo... ¿y tú a mí?- le dio una mordidita en el vientre bajo...

-claro que si...

_**.. ich liebe dich..**_

En el techo de una chosita, sentado, cubriendo con sus manos un rostro empapado en lágrimas, se hallaba un joven castaño, acompañado de un pequeño cachorro. Escuchando lastimosamente las muestras de amor de una tierna pareja, muestras en las que recibió una sóla vez lo mejor en su vida, una palabra de amor, un beso y el privilegio de llamar suya una sola vez a la mujer que añoraría por siempre. Al final, entre tantas lágrimas, apareció una diminuta sonrisa... y reflexionó... en tan poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Hinata le enseñó con caricias, besos, miradas, gestos, calor, pasión, ternura, gemidos y palpitaciones que no sólo había una forma de decirle que lo amaba, no tenía que estar casada con él, pues le amaba como su mejor amigo, y como hombre también... todo lo mejor que había podido tener en la vida, ella se encargó de que lo tuviera, por momentos breves, pero al fin y al cabo, tuvo amor.


End file.
